Conventional abrasion detecting probes of this kind include the one described in the JP 6-300064. This type of abrasion detecting probe 1, shown in FIG. 11 hereof, comprises a pair of electric wires D crimped to a metal terminal 2, this terminal 2 being insert-moulded inside a synthetic resin base member 3. The abrasion detecting probe 1 is fixed through a supporting backplate of a brake pad, and when the brake pad attains its abrasion limit as a result of sliding contact with a brake disc, a tip 4 of the probe 1 is worn away together with the brake pad, and the circuit between the two electric wires D is broken.
However, because the abrasion detecting probe 1 described above is produced by insert-moulding, position setting of the terminal 2 inside the mould is a troublesome and time-consuming operation which does not allow costs to be reduced. Accurate positioning is essential to ensure that the abrasion limit is set precisely.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration, and aims to present an abrasion detecting probe for a brake pad in which insert-moulding is not required and in which production costs can accordingly be reduced.